


棋子

by gpepper (paperfish)



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Gen, Never told love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperfish/pseuds/gpepper
Summary: 费昂看着迪尔姆德成长，执拗地认为女神不该取走他的任何东西。然而女神亲自前来彰示她的所有权。





	棋子

女神莫瑞甘有三种形态：母亲、少女和老妪。

这代表她的三种力量：诞生、战争与死亡。

 

“请让我领你前往布鲁纳波恩，达格达之子安格斯的住所，我的儿子寄养在那里。”唐恩说。

费昂跟唐恩来到波恩河畔，听见一个稚嫩的童音。

“父亲！”

费昂看见一只雏鹰掠下树梢落入唐恩怀中，停栖在他的臂膀。一双金眸，灼灼光华。

“这位大人是谁？”

“费奥纳勇士团的首领。”唐恩答。

“我是你的舅舅。”费昂说。

 

后来猛犬相斗的吠叫惊走一室妇孺，待费恩喝止两条蠢狗，只看到地上躺着一个动也不动的孩童，面孔与他的姐妹竟有七分相似。他骇然四顾，发觉那只小鹰正被安格斯护在身后，目光在两个人影间流连。唐恩与克洛纽特这对夫妻相背而立，神情漠然，形同陌路。

洛克诵念禁制的声音饱含毒汁，然而他是为子复仇，谁也不能上前阻止。孩子的母亲默不作声地木着脸，看不出快意或悲戚。费昂即使得到了智慧，也读不懂女人的神情。

等到那头丑陋的野猪冲出门去，费昂叫住依然怒气冲冲的安格斯：“把他养大到可以上战场，费奥纳勇士团会照看他的背后。”

“你愿意来吗？”费昂低头看向明亮的琥珀双眸，“未来的勇士。”

“我愿意。”他抬手攥住他的衣角，“记住我的名字：迪尔姆德。”

 

凯尔特勇士们出征前会拾一块代表自己的石子，一起码在战场的边缘堆成小丘。战斗结束后他们各自取回自己的石块，余下的留在原地，聚拢起来像个小小的坟包。那些是牺牲的战士，是战争女神拿走的祭品。

费昂常常瞥见答应过安格斯会照看好的那个少年在庆功宴之前独自去往祭坛。少年虔诚地将那块代表了自己的石块放在唇间亲吻，轻软地低念几句感谢的话语，然后供奉在战争女神莫瑞甘的祭台上。

费昂每次都在少年走后悄悄地把石子拿走，执拗地认为女神不该取走他的任何东西。

然而女神亲自前来彰示她的所有权。

在某次打猎的归途中，有个又老又丑的妇人站在水边想要渡过溪流，其他的勇士都嘲笑她的丑陋，拒绝她的恳求。唯有迪尔姆德放下猎物，走上前，把她背过溪水。他背上的丑老太婆在脚尖落到对岸草地的一刻变成了艳光四射的女郎。女郎捧起他的脸，给他在前额留下一粒爱之痣。

同伴们都羡慕他得到了不知哪位仙女的青睐，只有费昂知道女郎是莫瑞甘的化身。女神在迪尔姆德身上留下了无法抹去的，只属于她的标记，从此能在她掌管的战场上一眼将他认出。

莫瑞甘有三种形态：老妪、少女和母亲；代表了三种力量：死亡、纷争与诞生。

费昂总也看不清战争女神笑脸的真意，即使他得到了智慧。

那天起，他把积攒的石头做成棋子，带在身边。

“保护他。”费昂对安格斯说。

“我一直在看护他。”安格斯说，“从他九个月大，没有一天不在我的看护下。”

 

费昂看到那个爽朗的阳光少年为免受烦扰而蓄起刘海，拉低帽沿。像白月被黑云遮蔽，阴影盖住爱之痣，也挡住眼中金色的光华。

从此他总邀他在树下对弈，看他摘落帽子，拨开额发，聚精会神地紧盯棋盘；看他皱起眉头冥思苦想，看他志得意满移动棋子；看他沮丧，看他欢笑。

少年是勇士团的宠儿，他们看顾他的背后。他们狩猎，他们御敌，他们四处冒险。他们去过水底的王国，到过妖精的大地，也曾驰骋在彼世的荒野。少年总是跑在队伍最前列，满溢着小兽一般的青春活力。他像只岩羊跃上山梁，像匹骏马奔过草原，像头牡鹿穿越森林。

费昂依然记得自己一行人被困在孤岛上的魔法宫殿那一次的险情。迪尔姆德赶来救援，科南却冲他嚷嚷肚子饿。他砸破房顶，抱着半桶酒倒下洞口，泼了科南满身。这惹得一屋子被困的人哄堂大笑，扫尽之前满心以为将面临死期的沉穆阴冷。后来他提着三王的首级，脚步轻快地登堂入室，将敌首之血泼洒在地，解除了囚禁他们的法术。

“吾主，恕吾来迟。”

他单膝跪地向他告罪，鏖战一宿后汗湿的额发紧贴在脸颊。仇敌的血溅红他日渐壮实的臂膀，顺着肌肉的纹理一滴滴淌落。

他那时多么想伸出手去拥抱这匹浴血的白狼。

少年长成青年，新丁晋升为首席，勇士团宠儿变作战场之花。但费昂困于王命，与勇士团相处的时间不断减少。如今在树下倒是常常见到迪尔姆德指点棋局与人相争。费昂手上的石头棋子越来越多，但在棋盘上却赢得越来越少。

每次出战前，迪尔姆德总带着坐在棋盘边上一模一样意气风发的微笑对他说：“胜利献给吾主。”

他既满足，又担心。他有康马克对自己一样，对迪尔姆德的担心。他把那些飘浮的阴暗封闭起来，沉入心底。

“保护他。”费昂对安格斯说。

“我一直在看护他。”安格斯说，“从他九个月大，没有一天不在我的看护下。”

 

女神终于还是来了。

费昂在婚宴桌上听见豆蔻年华的公主偷偷询问他的名字。无数女子在默念那个名字时脸上都有与她同样的光彩。

那又怎样？

费昂接过公主奉上的金杯。

也曾有公主将他带走，不过三天，他们就已分离。他后来也去找过她，但回来之后就把她忘得一干二净。

费昂将杯中美酒一饮而尽。

她们能有什么力量将他带走，将他束缚？

他还是雏鸟时就已护在自己的羽翼下，还是幼犬时就已围绕在自己的腿边，还是马驹时就已奔驰在自己的围场里，还是少年时就已向自己奉上今生的忠义。

去吧，公主，去做一场美梦吧。

去作他生命之光下的烛焰，去作他灵魂之火中的柴薪，去被他的热情灼烧，去为他的无情哭泣。

当费昂一觉醒来，那一对果然不见踪影。

费昂看得见国王康马克震惊之色下的暗喜，看得见王亲贵戚惊诧表情下的讥诮，看得见各部族首领故作忿然面具下蠢动的野心。他如他们所愿，拍案而起下了追捕令。

不过三天，他就会回来的。费昂摩挲着掌中的石头棋子。

三天。

三十天。

迪尔姆德没有回到他身边。

“他长大了。”费昂说。

他觉得自己的身体在被什么妖物啃咬，被封闭的黑色物体从伤处涌出，在体内流窜。

莫瑞甘有三种形态：少女、母亲和老妪。

他把棋子在桌上排列成阵。

还差一些。

还差一些棋子就可以将棋盘排满。

“保护他。”费昂对安格斯说。

“我一直在看护他。”安格斯说，“从他九个月大，没有一天不在我的看护下。”

费昂松了一口气，亲自参与了追捕。

“他在这里。”费昂吮着大拇指，动用了智慧之力。

“他在这里。”费昂在沙滩上找到三名海上之王，认出迪尔姆德才会打的结。

“他在这里。”费昂接过都柏洛森林的花楸果，嗅出迪尔姆德指尖的气息。

“他在这里。”费昂拾起溪中的木刨花，看出在迪尔姆德的刀下才能削成的九个卷。

费奥纳勇士团的追捕队伍追着迪尔姆德的足迹跑遍整个爱尔兰。他们穿过众王国的领地，与各方势力明里暗中交兵，镇压一部分，安抚一部分，拢络一部分。

三种形态代表了三种力量：纷争、诞生与死亡。

三百天。

三千天。

迪尔姆德还是没有回到他身边。

费昂的第二副棋盘上已排满棋子。

十六年。

他和他一前一后同行的路，那么短，那么长。

那天他与儿子在树下对弈，突然跌下一粒野果落在棋盘，在几无退路的棋局中为奥伊辛指出一线生机。如是再三，费昂禁不住仰头望向密密层层的树冠，猜想他那只逃走的雄鹰正停栖在哪根枝桠。

十六年不曾见过他，费昂已经无法在茂密的枝叶中分辨出曾经的少年，只得用武力把他逼出来。

现身的迪尔姆德当着众人的面，亲吻了三次公主。

费昂体内奔涌的黑色血浆忽然凝结成一潭死水，再无波纹。

“我累了。”费昂对安格斯说，“我厌烦了。”

安格斯居中调停，促成三方和解。康马克也累了。最有权势的两个男人争斗心的怠惰或许能让爱尔兰享受一段时间的和平。

最高国王康马克认下迪尔姆德这个女婿，给予他应有的待遇。费昂眼看着他的勇士远离塔拉，远离费奥纳，远离战场，只守住自己的小家，为人夫，再为人父。

费昂把棋盘锁入密室。

女神也应该厌烦了。

 

康马克和费昂累了是因为他们老了。可是还有很多人很年轻。

费昂忽然收到来自格蕾妮庄园的约请，说是迪尔姆德邀他前去狩猎。

费昂知道康马克也得到了同样的邀约。

女神终究还是厌烦了啊。他想着。厌烦了没有战争的日子。

又要被公主逼得进行两难的选择了吗，迪尔姆德？而后再次弃我而去？

不过这回将由他来替他做出选择，免去他不得不进行取舍的烦恼。

费昂率领勇士团出发赴约之前，打开密室取出棋盘，缓缓摩挲着一个又一个棋子，最后全部又放了回去，锁死。

接着，他下令将那头背负宿命的野猪驱赶到格蕾妮庄园外的山林。

 

迪尔姆德听到猎犬的吠叫，脚下不停地追逐着它们的声音。他看见独行的费昂，于是欣喜地朝他奔去。

那曾是费昂最熟悉的神情。在庆功宴上，在赢棋之后，有时是因为猎到雄壮的牡鹿，有时是因为钓上肥美的鲑鱼，有时仅仅只是因为看到了费昂，他就会散发这样美丽的光芒。

费昂贪婪地沉浸在这光芒中。他失去这份光亮已经太久，早已忘记走在黑暗中时流逝过多少岁月。

横里刺出一个黑影将迪尔姆德撞落山坡。

费昂僵在原地，一时间无法言语。

现在的迪尔姆德没有勇士团照看他的背后。

“保护他！”费昂呼唤安格斯。

唯独这一次，安格斯没有回答。

费昂追下山梁。

躺在谷底的迪尔姆德浑身浴血，恍若那日蹲伏在魔法宫殿大厅正中的白狼。

只不过这一回的血全是他自己的。

费昂单膝跪在他身旁。

“安格斯吩咐我不可狩猎野猪，”迪尔姆德小声说，“原来是因为我没用。”

费昂伸手抱住他。“你伤不了它。你小的时候被下过禁制。”

“救我，”迪尔姆德抓住费昂的手，“九步以外就有溪水。”

从费昂的掌中喝水能治愈伤口。过去的战场上，费昂曾这样无数次挽救过费奥纳的勇士。

迪尔姆德看着费昂捧起溪水，想起奥伊辛曾告诉过他，费昂从溪水中拾起木刨花，说只有迪尔姆德的刀下才能削出这样九个卷，费奥纳的，哪怕是整个爱尔兰的勇士都没有这样的刀法。

都是因为公主强行立下的誓约，他才不得不离开他的主君。如今自己已将本该嫁给费昂的公主娶为妻室，确实背叛了少年时许诺的忠义，已经不再有资格再对他称一声“吾主”。但是即使不是主从，他俩也并非全无联系。

有个模糊的记忆慢慢清晰起来。在他成为费奥纳的勇士以前，在小的时候，费昂曾对他说过：“我是你的……”

“……舅舅。”迪尔姆德轻声嘀咕。

费昂浑身一震，洒落了掌中的溪水。

迪尔姆德，不再称呼我“吾主”，你已经决定不再效忠于我了吗？你把忠诚都给了那个女人，给了那个女人背后的国王康马克？还是说你想趁两个老人斗得两败俱伤的时候，靠着无上的美貌，靠着年轻的肉体，靠着勇士团宠儿的号召力与今后仿佛无尽的时间取得仅属于你的胜利？

一旦走进战场，迪尔姆德就将属于那位掌握争斗的女神。战场之花如果凋零在刀枪下，必将被莫瑞甘摘走，因为她已在他身上留下无法抹去的印记，能轻易将他认出。

想起出发之前的决断吧，费昂，你来这里原本就是为了让迪尔姆德免受取舍的烦恼，不再被禁制束缚。迪尔姆德的选择只有一个，不能是莫瑞甘，更不能是康马克。如果他选错了，就让他走上正确的道路。

费昂第二次掬水回到迪尔姆德身侧。可他张开两手，让溪水从指缝间流尽。沁凉的水滴落在迪尔姆德的眼角，滑过面颊，混入他身下的血洼，看起来就像是他在哭泣。

“你……没有原谅我……”他的双唇缓缓翕动，“夺走格蕾妮……”

费昂痛恨那个名字这样从他的唇间吐出，像幼鸟轻软的啁啾。

“……原谅我……”迪尔姆德挪动手指，想拉住费昂的衣角。

就像多年以前，他抬手攥住他的衣角，那样大声地回答：“我愿意。记住我的名字：迪尔姆德。”

费昂骤然觉得湿漉漉的双手上沾染的不是清凉的溪水，全是滚烫的热血。

他跳起身，再次朝溪边跑去。

“原谅我，”迪尔姆德伸出的手落在地面，“……费昂……”

费奥纳勇士团的首领错过了迪尔姆德今生唯一一次呼唤他的名字。

等费昂第三次捧来溪水，那双浅蜜色的眼睛已经合上。

灌进他嘴里的溪水从唇角漏出，冲去苍白脸颊上的血沫和浮土。

迪尔姆德已经咽了气。

费昂坐在他身旁，用濡湿的双手拭去他脸上残余的血污。

他从来没有因为公主被夺走而愤怒，所以根本就不需要什么原谅。

他只是怨恨他不回到自己身边。

“我老了。”费昂说。

费昂的统率力渐弱。旷日持久的追捕已使勇士团出现裂痕。

费昂的拇指抚过爱的黑子。

“他很快也老了。”费昂说。

光辉的美貌如同西沉的落日徐徐黯淡，可他的四个儿子没有一个及得上他的容颜。

费昂的拇指摩挲着仍有余温的嘴唇。三捧冰冷的溪水没有一滴能挽回这渐渐灰暗的唇瓣原本的颜色。

“费昂！”

“费昂！”

追逐着野猪的勇士团成员终于赶到，跑在最前面的是奥伊辛和奥斯卡。

“迪尔姆德！”奥伊辛发现了躺在地上的人。

“迪尔姆德！”奥斯卡单膝跪地握住好友的手，“救他，费昂！”

费昂无动于衷。

“救他！费昂！”奥斯卡拔出剑。

费昂木然瞥他一眼，慢吞吞地站起身。

待他老了，终有一日会如我这般亲眼看到儿孙对自己兵刃相见。

“去给格蕾妮报丧。”费昂说，示意他们拾起一旁碎裂的剑柄。

奥斯卡起身想朝他扑去，但是被父亲奥伊辛摁住了肩膀。

奥伊辛蹲身检查一番，摇了摇头。奥斯卡捧住故友的手，开始哭泣。

勇士团的其他成员陆续赶到，每个人都看见费昂湿润的两手上仍留着淡淡的残血。

卡尔特、路加德之子、奥伊辛和奥斯卡，迪尔姆德生前的四位好友解下斗篷，盖在亡友的遗体上。

费奥纳的勇士们将剑高举过头，齐声发出三声呼喊，祭奠死去的友人。

费昂漠然站在一旁。

他羡慕他们的年轻，嫉妒他们在健硕的身躯中还有这样多柔软的泪水。

“带他走。”费昂对安格斯说，“在莫瑞甘赶来之前，带他走。”

“我一直在看护他。”安格斯苦涩地说，“从他九个月大，只有今天一天不在我的看护下。”

“那么以后一天也不要离开。”

“你食言了，费昂。你曾许诺费奥纳勇士团会照看他的背后。”

“我违背了誓约。我甘受惩罚。”

 

费昂与寡居的格蕾妮立下婚约，将她带走，让她远离塔拉的父王，远离她与迪尔姆德曾居住多年的家，让她远离迪尔姆德遗体所在的波恩河谷。勇士团的众人看到格蕾妮跟随费昂，立时毫不吝啬地发出大声嘲笑。格蕾妮在嘲笑声中垂下了头。

德鲁伊迪奥莱因对费昂说：“如今你再也不必担心有谁会来抢走她。”

费昂默不作声。他从来不在意她会被什么人抢走，他只在意跟她一起走的是迪尔姆德。

勇士团众人走后，格蕾妮抬起脸看向费昂，话音冰冷疏离：

“既然你我已缔结婚约，那么我的女儿就是你的女儿。你必须为她找最好的勇士，给她最强的后盾，予以她最好的婚姻。”

曾经引起纷争的少女，如今也已有自己的女儿。

曾经是爱尔兰最美丽的公主格蕾妮与光辉之貌迪尔姆德的女儿，塔拉第一公主与费奥纳首席勇士的女儿，最高国王康马克的外孙女，费奥纳勇士团首领的养女，如今的爱尔兰最有权势的两个男人的后代理应得到最相衬的婚姻。

“好。”费昂答。

战争女神有三种形态：少女、母亲和老妪。

她深深地看他一眼，转身离去。她的目光中满溢毫无遮掩的恨意。

她的四个儿子将为父亲的死与母亲的屈辱复仇。

她的女儿女婿将为父亲的死与母亲的屈辱复仇。

费昂视若无睹，昂首步向城垒。

“……费昂……”迪奥莱因追在他身后。

“我说，好。”费昂扬手挥止，话音掷地有声。

城头战旗猎猎迎风。

 

追逐敌人仿佛猛犬追赶猎物，

撕裂对手仿佛游隼粉碎禽鸟；

翻越墙垒时如同矫健的牡鹿，

活跃在战场如同撒欢的马驹。

鸦翼一般漆黑，皓月一般洁白；

永远机敏轻灵，永远神彩奕奕。

他的外甥，他的宠儿，

他的少年，他的勇士，

他的灵魂之火，他的生命之光，

他的迪尔姆德。

 

他的棋盘和棋子锁在密室最深处沉睡。今后在他活着时不会随他上战场，在他死后也不会随他去彼世。

战争即将到来，但这场战争中不会有迪尔姆德。

莫瑞甘不会在她掌管的战场上看到她留下的标记，也不会在她掌管的亡灵的居所看到那个标记。

那颗爱的黑子，她永远也不会看到。

 

城头战旗猎猎迎风。

 

安格斯唤醒长眠之中的心爱养子。

“费昂死了。”他说。

“吾主！”迪尔姆德霍然坐起，伸手去摸以往总放在身边的双枪。

安格斯捏住他的肩膀，阻止他站起。“他已经死了。”

“……舅舅他真的？”

“他已身处彼世。”

光辉之貌被两手遮挡，泪水从指缝间漏出，就像他生前从未能喝到的生命之水。

“费昂，费昂……”

安格斯轻抚着养子的黑发，柔软的弯卷缠着他的手指，传来掌心下那个灵魂一阵阵的颤抖。

“你太累了。”安格斯叹口气，拥他入怀，仿佛他还是许多年前的那个孩子。“睡吧，沉睡吧。陷入沉静的安眠，等待我下一次将你唤醒。睡吧，沉睡吧。”

睡吧，沉睡吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 2011年11月30日 08:09 原发于现在已死的新浪轻博客
> 
> 2017年10月17日 被Lofter屏蔽


End file.
